Is it Real, Isn't it?
by percivalrein
Summary: Bocah berumur 13 Tahun tersedot ke Dunia Sihir setelah membaca sebuah Buku. Tanpa seorangpun tahu bahwa kedatangannya memperbaiki kehidupan seseorang, bahkan bila orang tersebut adalah seorang mantan Pelahap Maut. AU. OC. Severus Snape-Golden Trio's Mentor, Albus-Severus's Mentor, James!Bashing. Starting at Prisoner of Azkaban Timeline. Severus-OC
1. Apakah Ini Nyata?

Premis: Seseorang yang belum selesai membaca buku Harry Potter sampai akhir tiba tiba terseret ke dunia sihir di tahun ketiga harry

Lembar demi lembar ia buka, imajinasinya berpetualang liar membayangkan setiap adegan pada buku tebal yang hampir selesai dibacanya. Cerita fenomenal mengenai dunia sihir dan anak yang bertahan hidup membuatnya melupakan sejenak bahwa ia sedang berada di kamar tidur sempit dengan penerangan seadanya dan –ia melihat jam yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, well, ibunya pasti akan memarahinya jika tahu bahwa anak perempuan satu satunya memboroskan listrik yang seharusnya bisa dihemat dengan kewajiban mematikan lampu diatas jam 9-. Ia tahu ibunya tidak akan pulang sebelum pukul 6, pekerjaan ibunya -jika bisa disebut pekerjaan- mengharuskan untuk berjaga _setiap malam._ Ia tidak peduli jika besok pagi ibunya akan pulang dengan keadaan setengah mabuk dan kelelahan yang luar biasa mengocehinya dan beberapa keadaan terburuk menamparnya karena ia belum membuatkan sarapan. Tidak juga dengan pria lainnya yang sering ibunya bawa kerumah _jika beruntung_ dan memperlakukannya bagai peri rumah. Fokusnya saat ini untuk menyelesaikan buku ini dan mengembalikannya tepat waktu, mengingat perjuangannya menyisihkan uang selama berbulan bulan hanya untuk meminjam buku ini dari perpustakaan. Bab yang berjudul _Prince Tale_ sudah habis dibacanya dan ia membuka lembaran berikutnya dengan lebih antusias lagi. Pikirannya sibuk membayangkan betapa berat penderitaan seorang Severus Snape, tokoh yang menjadi favoritnya selama ini. Ia sudah menduga dibalik narasi dingin, licik dan misterius pria itu bahwa ia menyimpan hati yang tulus.

Tiba tiba semuanya menjadi berputar disekililingnya, awalnya ia menduga karena efek dari matanya yang memberontak karena dipaksa membaca sambil tiduran. Ia meluruskan duduknya, namun dunia disekilingnya makin berputar cepat dan ia merasa seolah olah disedot kedalam buku yang sekarang dengan gemetar ia pegang. Lalu semuanya menjadi semakin kabur sebelum hitam total menguasai netranya.

Ia terbangun karena perasaan keras dan dinginnya batu entah-dimana-tempat-ia-tergelatak. Netranya mengerjap membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia merasa sedikit pusing namun selebihnya ia baik baik saja. Perlahan ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat kesekelilingnya. Lantai batu tempat ia berpijak, dinding kokoh serta lukisan yang- ia mulai merasa efek yang ditimbulkan dari putaran tadi berdampak lebih parah- bergerak gerak dan memandang kembali dirinya dengan antusias. Ia duduk untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih luas. Pintu besar yang kelihatan kuno dan entah mengapa memberikan efek magis dan perlindungan yang kuat. Patung dan Ziarah menghiasi tiap tiap dinding _tempat _ini.

Tidak, tidak ini tidak mungkin. Pandangannnya kini horror menatap seluruh tempat yang anehnya ia kenali. Tapi keadaannya tidak seperti terakhir kali ia membaca. Tempat ini sunyi bahkan bisa dibilang tenang dengan matahari musim panas yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela jendela tinggi diatasnya. Ia pasti tertidur dan bermimpi seperti ini karena terlalu menghayati novel yang ia baca. Ia kembali berbaring di batu yang keras dan dingin serta memejamkan mata, berharap untuk terbangun dan mendapati dirinya kembali di kamarnya yang pengap, pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Membuka matanya kembali, ia tidak pergi kemana mana, masih di tengah luasnya koridor batu dengan orang orang aneh di lukisan yang semakin antusias melihatnya dan sekarang sebuah kucing dengan bulu lebat menghampirinya.

"Kucing pintar, sekarang kita mendapatkan seorang penyusup" kata suara serak yang mengikuti kucing tadi. Wajah pria bersuara serak itu menyiratkan kekesalan yang luar biasa,wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang ramah sekarang dihiasi seringai bengis penuh kepuasan. Rambutnya yang mulai memutih dan lepek terayun layu mengikuti tubuhnya yang bungkuk. Ya tidak salah lagi, dengan kucingnya yang sekarang menatap dengan sangar bahwa ia squib yang menjaga sekol- _tempat_ ini.

"Mr. Flich-" ia berhati hati memanggil pria didepannya dan respon yang menyatakan bahwa pria didepannya ini memang pemilik nama itu menambahkankan kengerian yang luar biasa di benaknya, "-saya tidak tahu apa apa" dan memang ia mengatakan sejujurnya.

"Katakan itu didepan Kepala Sekolah anak bandel!" Flich menarik tangannya dan menggiringnya menyusuri koridor yang semakin membuatnya tidak percaya. Menyaksikan tangga yang bisa berpindah pindah membuat kakinya semakin lemas untuk sekedar membawanya berjalan. Pandangannya sedikit kabur dan kepalanya sakit, mungkin benturan yang keras pada lantai batu tadi membuatnya pusing. Namun rasa penasaran atas jawaban semua ini membuatnya tetap berpijak dan membulatkan tekad menemui Sang Kepala Sekolah yang dimaksud.

Otaknya berfikir keras, tentunya satu satunya orang yang terfikirkan olehnya dan jawaban atas semua maslaah serta akan menjelaskan dengan bijak atas semua ini the only one Albus Dumbledore. Namun itu tidak mungkin, dibuku sebelumnya Dumbledore sudah mati dibunuh oleh Snape dan ternyata- atas perintah Dumbledore sendiri. Ia merasa was was Kepala Sekolah siapa yang akan ia temui.

"Lemon Drop" Flich menggeram sehingga menyebabkan patung Gargoyle minggir membukakan pintu masuk untuknya. Lega menguasai dirinya, tidak salah lagi dengan kata kunci permen permenan menandakan kantor ini masih milik Albus Dumbledore. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Kepala sekolah aku menemukan seorang penyusup yang sepertinya akan menerima hukuman yang sepantasnya" ujar Flich dengan seringai bengis membayangkan hukuman macam apa yang bisa ia berikan pada anak bandel yang berani menyusup ke Hogwarts disaat liburan musim panas seperti ini.

"Argus sepertinya kau membawa anak yang _tidak biasa_" Ujar pria tua yang dipanggil dengan mata birunya yang mengerlip antusias. Tinggi, kurus, berjenggot serta rambut yang putih panjang, jubah dengan warna ungu terang serta warna mata biru cemerlang yang berbinar, iya tidak salah lagi, Albus Dumbledore.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menanganinya, terima kasih Argus" ujarnya tersenyum lembut menatap penjaga sekolah itu yang sadar bahwa kesempatan untuk menghukum anak bandel terlewat begitu saja hari ini. Mata biru cemerlang itu sekarang menatap ramah anak perempuan yang jelas jelas kebingungan setengah mati.

"Silahkan duduk, miss?" Albus berkata lembut namun nadanya menyiratkan perintah yang tidak bisa ia tolak. Ia nyaris terjengkal di kursinya ketika melihat makhluk kecil yang muncul dengan suara _pop_ pelan ketika Albus memanggil peri rumah tersebut untuk membuatkan teh serta menghidangkan biscuit. Pandangannya masih terheran heran ketika melihat makhluk kecil itu menyiapkan hidangan untuk mereka berdua. Setelah bunyi pop pelan dan makhlik kecil itu menghilang ia baru bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan tersadar bahwa ada sosok pria didepannya yang dengan sabar menunggunya untuk mengeluarkan jawaban

"Mungkin pepermint bisa meredakan sedikit kebingungan disini, permen miss-?" Sekali lagi dengan sabar dan senyum Albus menanyakan nama anak perempuan yang sekarang bingung memutuskan akan mengambil permen tersebut atau tidak. Akhirnya ia memutuskan hanya menjawab tanpa mengambil apapun yang ditawarkan Albus seolah olah hal tersebut hanya ada dikhayalannya saja.

"Tatjana Almar, prof- maksudku sir dan terimakasih sir" kata Tatjana dengan hati hati seolah olah pria didepannya akan menghilang dan ia terbangun kembali dikasurnya yang apek. Kepala Sekolah menampakkan wajah yang penasaran dengan panggilan yang diimbuhkan anak perempuan itu tadi sebelum

"Baiklah, miss Almar adakah sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan mengenai tuduhan Argus tadi? Atau jika kau bersedia _hal lain_? Dari nada bicaranya, Tatjana tahu bahwa Dumbledore tahu sesuatu, dan ketika ia menatap mata ramah biru cemerlang pria tua didepannya, netranya seolah olah ditembus dengan benda tajam yang menusuk ke pikirannya.

"Sir, boleh saya bertanya ini tahun berapa-? Ujarnya hati hati namun tanpa basa basi, meskipun ia tahu bahwa pria didepannya adalah seorang yang bijak, namun pengalamannya untuk bertanya ke orang yang lebih tua hanya akan membawanya ke sesuatu yang lebih buruk.

"Sekarang Juni 1993 miss Almar" kata Albus menjawab dengan ramah mata birunya menerka nerka dengan penasaran.

"Dan ini dimana?" kata Tatjana melanjutkan dengan perasaan cemas tidak berharap bahwa dugaanya tepat.

"Kau dan aku sekarang berada di ruang kepala sekolah , di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, tempat belajar sihir untuk anak anak yang memang dianugerahi kekuatan sihir, aku kebetulan diamanahi sebagai Kepala Sekolah" ujar Albus dengan sabar menjelaskan, sebisa mungkin untuk menenangkan anak perempuan yang terlihat sangat kebingungan ini.

"Dan apa- apakah , anda Profesor Albus Dumbledore?" ia kembali bertanya dengan terbata bata, kepala Tatjana semakin pusing berputar karena menerima informasi baru ini.

"Sayangnya iya, aku Albus Dumbledore," ujar Albus tersenyum iba terhadap anak perempuan didepannya yang sekarang bergetar hebat ketika Albus menjawab pertanyaannya yang terakhir.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan sesuatu _dear_? tanya Albus dengan hati hati.

"Tid-tidak ap appa sir, ssaya bbaik baik saja" Tatjana berusaha meneguhkan suaranya, pengalaman mengajarkannya bahwa ia harus selalu "baik baik saja" walaupun habis ditampar dengan keras oleh ibunya.

"Baiklah, namun izinkan aku sedikit membantumu" ujar Albus sambil berdiri dari kursinya, ia menuju perapian dan melemparkan-tentu saja bubuk floo ujar Tatjana dalam hati- sambil memperhatikan Kepala Sekolah itu memanggil nama yang membuatnya makin gelisah

"Severus Snape" ujar Albus dan beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah berkomunikasi dengan seseorang yang tidak terlihat

"Severus my boy, sepertinya ada seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan kita, bisakah kau sebentar kesini dan membawakan ramuan penenang terbaik yang bisa dibuat oleh Potion Master?" kata Albus sedikit menggoda seseorang yang disebrang sana. Albus kembali lagi dengan mata birunya yang sekarang bergerak gerak penasaran, berusaha menenangkan anak perempuan yang kebingungan dan bahkan terlihat ketakutan didepannya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memanggil peri rumah lagi untuk sekedar menghidangkan kopi untuk tamu yang sebentar lagi akan datang, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa anak perempuan didepannya ini tidak menjadi tambah takut. Albus menawarkannya untuk memakan teh serta biskuitnya dan sepertinya anak ini akan pingsan setiap kali ia mencoba untuk berbicara selembut apapun. Dorongan kasar di pintu kantornya membuatnya lega, memperlihatkan sesosok pria dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan pakaian hitam ketat serta jubah yang melambai dramatis dibelakangnya membawa beberapa botol kecil ramuan dan memasuki kantornya.

"Ah, Severus, sepertinya kita ada sedikit masalah disini, apakah kau membawa ramuan yang kuminta? Ujar Albus ramah sambil menyihir kursi disebelahnya dan mempersilahkan untuk duduk.

"Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih, seperti yang s_elalu_ kau minta Kepala Sekolah" Nada sarkas memenuhi suaranya sementara ia menambatkan pandangannya pada anak perempuan dengan wajah sok polos menyebalkan menatapnya dengan ingintahu dan wajah, well, iba atau kagum?.

Namun bukan hanya pandangan yang langka sekali ia dapatkan dari anak-berapa umurnya? 10 tahun?- saja yang menyita perhatiannya namun mata hijau terang yang ia miliki, persis seperti ingatannya tentang, Lily. Severus mempertahankan wajahnya yang tanpa emosi sementara ia menahan diri untuk tidak muntah melihat kelembutan Albus untuk membujuk anak perempuan itu meminum ramuan yang disodorkannya.

"Well, Albus sepertinya aku tidak melihat masalah selain anak keras kepala yang entah dari mana kau pungut, menolak untuk meminum hal yang bahkan bisa membuatnya berhenti bergetar" ujar Severus sinis. Tanpa diduga anak itu bereaksi ketika mendengarkan nada bicara Severus yang bahkan Gryffindor sekalipun tahu diri untuk tidak merespon.

"Bukan, bukan begitu Profesor Snape, tapi ini semua membingungkan saya" ujar Tatjana setengah putus asa setengah kagum melihat tokoh yang (seharusnya) fiktif jelas jelas menyindir dirinya. Untuk sepersekian detik terdapat raut keheranan di wajah Severus ketika anak itu memanggilnya Professor Snape. Jelas jelas anak ini bukan murid Hogwarts, ia hafal dengan seluruh anak anak berkepala kosong yang setiap waktu bisa meledakkan kelasnya. Pasti Albus sudah menyebutkan namanya tadi ketika memanggil melalui jaringan floo atau memberi tahu padanya, ya itu masuk akal.

"Miss Almar, kau tahu, kau bisa mempercayaiku dan Profesor Snape walaupun kita baru bertemu" ujar Albus tersenyum meyakinkan. Dasar Pak Tua manipulatif pikir Severus dalam hati tentu saja anak seumur itu akan langsung mempercayainya. Snape hanya mengangguk dengan bosan mengiyakan perkataan Kepala Sekolah itu.

"Apakah ini nyata Sir?" tanya Tatjana mulai menguasai diri setelah mendengarkan perkataan Pak Tua bijak didepannya itu.

Severus mendengus keras, menimbulkan tatapan menegur dari Albus dibalik kacamata separo bulannya. Apa yang dipikirkan anak konyol ini bahwa ini semua tidak nyata?

"Ini semua nyata Miss Almar, sejelas yang pikiranmu bisa menerima" ujar Albus, matanya sekarang masih berkerlip senang namun tanpa meinggalkan keawasan atas pertanyaan tadi, "Jika boleh kutahu, mengapa bisa itu tidak nyata _dear_?. Ujar Albus melanjutkan dengan sabar

"Ba-baiklah saya sedang membaca buku dikamar saya, dan ketika saya selesai membaca suatu bab dan ingin melanjutkan ke lembar selanjutnya tiba tiba pandangan saya kabur, dunia disekitar saya berputar hebat dan saya tersedot kedalam buku tersebut, tiba tiba saja saya terbangun di atas lantai batu dan seperti yang anda bilang, saya di Hogwarts" Dari sekian banyak pengalamannya di dunia sihir dari sihir hitam maupun putih, baru kali ini ia menyaksikan kejadian yang begitu aneh. Bahkan Severus pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk menyatakan ketertariknnya.

"Dan biar kutebak, apakah buku tersebut berlokasi di Hogwarts sebagai latarnya" ujar Albus menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya dari yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

"Bukan hanya Hogwarts sir, namun Dunia Sihir dan-" Tatjana ragu ragu untuk melanjutkan, namun ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya jika bercerita hanya sepotong sepotong, "-dan tentang anak laki laki bertahan hidup yang diramalkan untuk mengalahkan Voldmemort salah satu penyihir hitam sepanjang masa" ujarnya mengakhiri. Suasana di kantor tersebut langsung senyap dan bahkan lukisan yang pura pura tidur untuk mendengarkan terkesiap kaget. Severus langsung berjengit ketika mendengar nama mantan Tuannya disebutkan.

"Bahkan murid tahun satu Huffelpuff paling bodoh sekalipun tahu tentang itu, dan bagaimana kutahu jika kau tidak berbohong, miss _Almar_,? Ujar Severus sengaja menekan nama anak perempuan itu dengan nada menuntut. Tatjana bingung, Potion Master didepannya ini berbicara dengan masuk akal, ia langsung teringat adegan dibab yang terakhir ia baca, tentang cinta Pria Sinis itu kepada sahabat masa bagaimana ia menjadi agen ganda dan membahayakan nyawanya untuk melindungi Harry Potter. Bayangan Tatjana akan Severus Snape tepat seperti imajinasinya walaupun sosok yang hadir didepannya lebih menarik secara fisik. Dengan rambut hitam yang ternyata tidak terlalu berminyak dan membingkai wajahnya yang tegas. Ia bisa dikategorikan tampan menurut pandangan anak 13 tahun yang sudah melihat banyak pria di hidupnya-bukan hidupnya namun ibunya.

"Aa-anda bisa memasuki pikiran saya Sir, saya tahu anda Legillimens sekaligus Occlumencs yang hebat" ujar Tatjana jelas jelas menyatakan kekagumannya. Severus sedikit tersentak kaget, hanya sedikit orang yang tahu bagaimana mahirnya ia menguasai dua sihir tingkat tinggi itu, tergoda untuk memasuki alam pikiran anak perempuan itu,mencari tahu atas dasar apa tatapan kekaguman yang membuatnya muak dan bagaimana ia tahu tentang skill andalannya ketika menjadi mata mata, namun sebelum ia mengucapkan mantra non verbalnya, Albus memotongnya.

"Seperti yang kita tahu Severus, memasuki alam pikiran orang lain bukanlah solusi yang bijaksana" ujar Albus tersenyum- oh baiklah, Severus memutar matanya mengerti senyuman yang tak terbantahkan itu- "Dan sampai mana kau tahu tentang dunia sihir nak? Ujar Albus melanjutkan.

"Sampai tahun ketujuh Harry Potter dan akan ada Perang tentunya dan banyak orang mati, termasuk a-" Albus melambaikan tangannya menyuruh untuk berhenti.

"Seberapapun aku ingin tahu, namun mengetahui tentang yang kemungkinan adalah Masa Depan dan Takdir Kematian dari dunia kita, merupakan tindakan ceroboh" ujar Albus, matanya menerawang dan ia yakin bahwa anak perempuan dihadapannya tidaklah berbohong. "Namun miss Almar, aku yakin beberapa informasi darimu akan sangat berguna bagi pihak kita nanti" ujar Albus meyakinkan Tatjana dan dirinya sendiri.

"Ssaya ingin pulang Sir, tempat saya bukan disini dan bahkan saya tidak mempercayainya" ujar Tatjana kembali merengek panik, ia merasa ini semua tidak masuk akal dan membayangkan sudah berapa lama ia habiskan disini dan meninggalkan pekerjaam serta tugas hariannya dirumah. Ibunya pasti akan marah besar jika ia tahu Tatjana belum memasak sarapan untuknya.

"Tapi aku mempercayaimu Tatjana" ujar Albus baik hati, matanya berkilat dan langsung menimbulkan efek menenangkan baginya. "Dari dugaanku kau pasti sudah akrab dengan beberapa mantra, mungkin aku akan menunjukkan sedikit sihir, untuk membuatmu yakin bahwa ini semua nyata, mantra apa yang kau sukai ?" mata Albus berkerlip jenaka.

"Ss-saya suka patronous Sir" ujar Tatjana mantap, meskipun ia tadi ingin menyebutkan Sectumsempra namun melihat tatapan curiga dari Snape membuatnya batal meminta itu.

"Pilihan menarik, _Expecto Patronoum!_" ujar Albus sambil membuat gerakan dengan tongkatnya, seberkas cahaya biru membentuk burung phoenix terbang dengan gagah bahkan melewatinya sebelum perlahan menghilang. Namun ia masih merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa yang ditimbulkan oleh phoenix tadi. Ia berdiri terkesiap, hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kalau saja benda itu tidak terbang tepat didepan matanya dan rasa tentram yang menjalari hatinya.

"I-itu mengagumkan sir" ujar Tatjana tidak bisa menahan rasa takjubnya

"Terima kasih Tatjana kau terlalu baik, mungkin Severus bisa mendemostrasikan beberapa sihir _menakjubkan_ lainnya? Ujar Albus menekankan pada kata menakjubkan.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti penyihir yang membuang buang energy untuk sekedar menghibur anak kecil? tidak terima kasih Albus." ujar Severus kasar. Jelas, ia tidak akan membuang buang energi untuk anak-kecil-yang-menatapnya-penasaran-. Namun alasan sebenarnya adalah ia tidak mau Albus tahu bahwa sampai sekarangpun, Patronousnya adalah Rusa Betina, sama seperti Lily.


	2. Hominum Incantator

Sinar Matahari musim panas menerpanya dan membangunkannya. Ia mengucek ngucek matanya dan merasa asing ditempat empuk yang tidak dia kenali. Tidak mungkin ini kamarnya karena kasurnya tidak pernah terasa seempuk ini. Sekelilingnya begitu ganjil, dengan deretan tempat tidur yang tersusun rapih dan rak obat obatan-bukan obat namun sesuatu seperti ramuan- yang menghiasi tempat ini. Saat kesadaran kembali menyentaknya, histeria menyelimuti setiap sarafnya dan otomatis dia berteriak.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIDAK MUNGKIN SEMUA INI NYATA, AKU HANYA PERLU TIDUR LAGI DAN MEMAKSA TUBUHKU UNTUK KEMBALI KE DUNIA NYATA".

Tatjana panik dan kembali memejamkan mata, namun semua itu sia sia karena ketika ia membuka matanya, pemandangan rumah sakit itulah yang memenuhi otaknya. Ia mulai panik dan gemetar tidak terkendali. Ia gemetar begitu hebatnya sampai tidak sadar ada orang yang mendekatinya.

"Miss Almar tenangkan dirimu!" perawat itu memegang bahu Tatjana dan mengusapnya dengan perlahan lalu ia meraih tangan Tatjana dan meletakkannya di dada perawat itu.

"Ikuti nafasku, tarik, tahan, buang" Tatjana berusaha untuk mengikuti arahan suster ini namun dadanya seperti sesak dan tidak ada ruang untuk bernafas.

"Tarik nafas" Tatjana mulai menarik nafasnya pelan pelan.

"Buang"

"Tarik" Ia mulai bisa mengikutinya.

"Buang" Tatjana mulai merasakan dadanya terisi dengan oksigen kembali. Ia mulai bernafas dengan teratur dan kepanikan yang mengikat tubuhnya perlahan lahan sirna. Ketika alunan nafasnya mulai stabil, perawat itu baru melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Tatjana.

"Minum ini, ini akan membuat mu tenang" Tatjana mengenali ramuan itu, ramuan yang sama yang ditawarkan oleh Profesor Dumbledore. Meskipun ragu ia menegaknya dan merasakan badannya jauh lebih tenang dari pada tadi.

"Ada apa miss Almar?" kata perawat itu dengan lembut.

Perawat lembut yang mengurusi rumah sakit di kastil ini. Tidak salah lagi dia Madam Pomfrey.

"Apakah anda Madam Pomfrey?" katanya berhati hati.

"Iya dear, aku Madam Pomfrey, dan kau pastinya Tatjana Almar?" katanya dengan hangat.

"Iya, dan maafkan saya, saya hanya panik" kata Tatjana dengan malu. Jika ia membangunkan ibunya dengan teriakan seperti tadi, sudah pasti ia mendapat tamparan.

"Tidak apa dear, berbaringlah kembali, aku akan memeriksamu sebentar" Madam Pomfrey mengeluarkan tongkat- benar benar tongkat sihir- dan merapalkan sejumlah mantar diagnostik yang terdengar seperti mantra mantra berbahaya. Perkamen dan pena bulu otomatis menulis mengikuti arahan tongkatnya. Setelah selesai ia menambahkan beberapa catatan dengan tangannya sendiri dan terdiam sejenak.

"Aku akan melaporkan kepada Kepala Sekolah, sarafmu agak tegang dan beberapa bagian tubuhmu memar yang kuduga akibat terjatuh terlalu keras, aku akan memanggilkan peri rumah untuk menghidangkanmu sarapan" Madam Pomfrey tersenyum sebelum menjetikkan jarinya dan memanggil peri rumah.

Bunyi pop keras kembali mengagetkan Tatjana , sepertinya ia belum terbiasa dengan kemunculan makhluk kecil itu. ia memakai kaos kaki hitam konyol sebelah dengan jubah bekas yang terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya yang mungil itu. Ia menghidangkan Tatjana dengan Full English Breakfast dan segelas cairan-Tatjana menduga cairan itu adalah Jus Labu- dan air putih yang bisa terisi kembali.

"Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu lagi nona miss muda?" katanya. Mata dan telinga lebar memandang Tatjana dengan tatapan memuja yang membuat tidak nyaman.

"Err, terima kasih banyak sudah cukup, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa namamu?"

Peri rumah itu memandang takjub seolah olah ia telah memenangkan Turnamen Twizard.

"Dobby merasa terhormat ditanyakan namanya, bahkan Dobby tidak tahu nama miss muda ini, Dobby bodoh bodoh" Peri rumah itu mulai mencari sesuatu yang ia bisa gunakan untuk memukul kepalanya.

Sebelum ia sempat mengambil Vas Bunga disebelahnya, Tatjana memegang tangannya.

"Dobby Stop okay? Tidak apa kau tidak tau namaku, namaku Tatjana Almar dan err aku hanya ingin memastikan"

Matanya melebar dan ia menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya masih mencari cari benda lain untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri.

"Dobby stop! Bukannya kau peri rumah yang sudah dibebaskan Harry Potter?" Tatjana ngeri membayangkan bagaimana peri rumah ini terbiasa menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Miss Tatjana Almar pintar, Miss Tatjana Almar kenal Harry Potter Dobby masih membawa kebiasaan lama, Dobby bodoh bodoh" peri rumah itu mulai meraung dan membuat Tatjana panik.

"Its okay Dobby! Aku err ya mungkin mengenal Harry dan aku tau Harry pasti tidak akan senang jika kau menyakiti dirimu lagi seperti kebiasaan lamamu, sekarang stop dan kau boleh kembali" Dobby memandang Tatjana dengan tatapan memuja sekali lagi dan pergi dengan bunyi pop keras.

Tatjana menghela nafas dan mulai mengerti mengapa Hermione memulai program S.P. - jika hal itu memang benar benar ada- ia mulai memakan sarapannya yang terlalu banyak itu.

Tatjana memutuskan untuk menyerah menghabiskan sarapannya yang tidak sampai setengah habis dan menghabiskan jus labunya - yang menurutnya sangat aneh- ketika pintu Hospital Wing terbuka dan tiga sosok penyihir- baiklah sekarang ia mulai menyebut mereka penyihir- dan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu miss Almar?" kata Profesor Dumbledore dengan matanya biru cerah yang berbinar binar.

"Sudah lebih baik Sir, terima kasih" Tatjana tidak tahu ukuran sopan yang berlaku disini seperti apa namun ia berusaha untuk mengingat ingat pelajaran sopan santun yang diajarkan waktu ia sekolah dulu meskipun Tatjana tidak mau memandang kearah mata Profesor Dumbledore karena ia tahu bahwa penyihir tua itu punya kemampuan Legilimmens yang hebat.

"Miss Almar kita punya sedikit masalah disini, yang harus kau tahu bahwa aku dan Profesor Snape telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahanmu, namun sayangnya kami belum menemukan buku ataupun arsip manapun yang menjelaskan tentang ini." ujar Albus, binar matanya mulai pudar.

"Jad-jadi ssay-saya tidak bisa pulang Sir?" Tatjana berusaha mengatur nafasnya tidak mau mengulang kejadian seperti tadi pagi.

"Aku meminta maaf untuk mengatakan ini, sayangnya tidak Miss Almar, kami belum menemukan cara untuk kau kembali ke _dunia_mu" kata Albus dengan sedih. Madam Pomfrey mengelus elus bahu Tatjana yang sekuat tenaga mengatur nafasnya. Severus hanya diam berdiri dengan pandangannya yang tidak bisa terbaca.

"Miss Almar, dear izinkan aku menambahkan , karena kau terpaksa untuk menyesuaikan dengan dunia ini, kami akan mengadakan tes apakah kau seorang penyihir atau bukan" ujar Albus, ia meremas bahu Tatjana berusaha menguatkan.

"Saya jelas bukan penyihir Sir!" Tatjana mengatakannya terlalu keras daripada yang ia maksud.

"Perhatikan nada bicaramu, _girl_!" Severus akhirnya berbicara dengan nada bariton datarnya.

Tatjana tersentak. "Maafkan saya" katanya tertuju pada kedua penyihir laki laki itu.

"Its okay Severus, Miss Almar hanya sedikit bingung dengan banyaknya perubahan ini. Tidak apa apa dear kau sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan ini, namun ada beberapa tanda yang menunjukkan kau penyihir, ramuan penenang yang dibuat oleh Severus hanya bisa bereaksi di tubuh penyihir dan itu terbukti bereaksi padamu" kata Albus menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Ta-tapi saya tidak pernah menyihir sebelumnya, secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja, harusnya saya menunjukkan hal tersebut sebelum saya berumur sebelas tahun kan?" kata Tatjana menjelaskan dengan lebih tenang.

"Kau benar dear,banyak dugaan dugaan yang tidak pasti yang berkeliaran di pikiran orangtua ini, namun setidaknya kita bisa memastikannya dengan tes yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Severus kau bisa bantu aku"

Albus meraih tongkatnya yang panjang dan menyihir sekelilingnya sehingga terbentuk gelembung tak kasat mata yang mengelilingi mereka. Severus mendekati Tatjana yang berjengit ketika didekati.

"Miss Almar, tanganmu" katanya, untuk beberapa saat Tatjana tidak bergerak dan hanya memandang lantai.

"Miss Almar kita tidak punya waktu seharian" Dengan ragu Tatjana memegang tangannya dengan posisi sepetti menjabat tangan. Ia selalu trauma untuk menyentuh lawan jenis, terutama semenjak kejadian itu.

Hangat.

Tatjana tahu Harry dan kawan kawannya menjuluki Profesor Snape sebagai Kelelawar Jahat dari Bawah Tanah, Tatjana hampir percaya bahwa kulitnya dingin seperti raut wajahnya, namun ketika menggengam tangannya ia hangat seperti manusia pada umumya.

Tatjana berusaha keras menahan tawa karena Hell, dia menyentuh tangan tokoh fiksi pujaannya.

"Tanganmu akan berjabat tangan dengan Profesor Snape sebagai penyihir dan kau yang akan diuji, sementara aku mengucapkan mantranya, Miss Almar dear mantra ini akan menyebabkan sedikit rasa sakit pada saraf dan sendimu, namun Profesor Snape sudah menyiapkan ramuan antidotesnya dan aku meminta izin kepadamu untuk mengambil sedikit darahmu dan mencampurkannya ke ramuan ini"

Tatjana sedikit berjengit ketika Profesor Dumbledore dengan lembutnya mengambil darah dari jari jarinya menggunakan tongkat sihirnya. Rasanya seperti digigit semut ketika kau diperiksa golongan darah oleh entah apa nama alat itu. Lalu ia meneteskan darahnya dengan hati hati kedalam vial kecil yang berisi cairan bewarna kehijauan, otomatis cairan itu berubah menjadi bening.

"Silahkan Miss Almar" Albus memberikan cairan itu yang ditatap Tatjana dengan curiga. Namun karena tatapan cepat-habiskan-kalau-tidak-ku-sectumsempra-kau dari Profesor Snape membuat Tatjana cepat cepat meneguknya. Tatjana tidak akan menyebut jus labu aneh jika dibandingkan dengan cairan ini.

"_Hominum Incantator_!" seketika Tatjana merasakan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya, saraf sarafnya seperti tertarik satu sama lain dan darahnya seperti mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tubuhnya kaku seperti terikat dan ektremitasnya terasa kebas namun ia menggigit bibirnya sekuat mungkin menahan teriakan.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit.

Pandangan Severus tidak berubah, mata kelamnya tidak terbaca dan masih menatap lurus kedepan, meskipun kebas, namun Tatjana sebisa mungkin menghindari pandangan dari ahli Legilimmens itu.

Tatjana tidak pernah melihat orang dengan pandangan tanpa emosi seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, selubung kasat mata yang diciptakan Albus mulai dipenuhi dengan cahaya keemasan, Tatjana menyadari bahwa cahaya itu berasal dari tubuhnya, sedangkan orang tanpa emosi didepannya memancarkan cahaya putih yang meneduhkan mata. Lama kelamaan selubung itu dipenuhi dengan cahaya kehijauan yang memancar dari tubuh kedua duanya.

Rasa sakit itu seperti berkumpul di jantungnya, di perutnya. Kakinya makin kebas dan Tatjana tidak sanggup menahan beban tubunya sendiri. Sarafnya seperti terikat satu sama lain.

Dan tiba tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.


End file.
